Anatol Stolnavich
|residence = Knightsbridge, London, UK |affiliation = |profession = |rank = Deputy Foreign Minister to the United Kingdom |status = Deceased |actor = Stanley Townsend |seasons = |firstseen = |lastseen = |died = Day 9: 9:56pm Exsanguination from accidental neck wound, caused by Mark Boudreau }} Anatol Stolnavich was a Russian covert intelligence operator active during Day 9. Stolnavich used his cover as the Russian Deputy Foreign Minister in London to gain access to information as well as political influence. He had been good friends with Mikhail Novakovich before the latter's assassination during Day 8. During Day 9 he worked to get Jack Bauer extradited to Russia, going as far as blackmailing Mark Boudreau. After it was discovered that he was working with Cheng Zhi to start a war between the US and Russia, he was accidentally killed by Boudreau while helping Jack and Kate Morgan infiltrate his compound. Day 9 Anatol received an official order, signed by U.S. President James Heller, which stated that the international fugitive Jack Bauer would be extradited to Russia. He received this news well, because Jack had killed Anatol's good friend, Mikhail Novakovich, four years ago. He called President Heller's Chief of Staff, Mark Boudreau, ostensibly to offer help with the terrorist mastermind Margot Al-Harazi, but his true intention was to discuss the extradition of Bauer. However, Boudreau stated that the extradition was being rescinded. This dramatic reversal made Anatol upset, so he demanded further information from President Heller himself. When Boudreau refused, Anatol became extremely suspicious. After his call with Mark Boudreau, Anatol correctly surmised that he had forged Heller's signature on Bauer's extradition order. Anatol was aware that Mark also hated Jack Bauer (for wrongs he perceived Bauer committed against his wife, Audrey Boudreau), and mentioned this in their next conversation. Anatol then used his knowledge of Boudreau's forgery to attempt to blackmail him into handing over Jack Bauer to Russia within a few hours. Mark Boudreau called him shortly after 8:30 that he didn't have Bauer, but knew how to find him using Jack's encrypted communication link. When Boudreau insisted that his involvement be kept secret, Anatol assured him that if they acquired Bauer, nobody would ever need to know. After Jack Bauer successfully survived the attack by men sent by Anatol, he learned that the Defense override module was now in the possession of Cheng Zhi and of the sinking of the Chinese Shenyang carrier by a U.S. nuclear sub. Jack surmised that Cheng must be working with someone who would like to start a war between the U.S. and China. Anatol then received a call from Cheng shortly afterward revealing their partnership, and that the carrier had been destroyed as planned, but that Jack Bauer had nearly intercepted them. Anatol told Cheng to head to the docks to leave the country and that his people would meet him there. Shortly after, Jack Bauer visited the White House and told President Heller that Mark Boudreau had given the Russians his comm link and used it to track him. Connecting the dots, they realized that Anatol was working with Cheng because if the U.S. went to war with China, Russia would have more freedom to expand in Eastern Europe. After President Heller charged Boudreau with treason, Bauer convinced Heller to use him in an effort to apprehend Stolnavich to find Cheng. Anatol was smoking a cigar in his residence when Mark Boudreau arrived begging for asylum. After initially reluctant, Boudreau convinced him of his value as the White House Chief of Staff, and Anatol let him in. After discussing Boudreau's defection plans, Anatol noticed the security cameras for his residence had been momentarily jammed. Realizing that Boudreau had led people to his location, Anatol tried to kill Boudreau, but he knocked the gun out of Anatol's hand. After a struggle, both Anatol and Boudreau fell backwards into a glass door. A shard of glass was lodged in Anatol's neck and he removed it. Shortly before 10 PM he died from blood loss while cursing Jack Bauer, vowing that Jack would pay for his crimes. Needing to find Cheng to stop war between the United States and China, Jack, Kate Morgan and Mark searched Anatol's office to try to find clues, finding nothing in his emails that wasn't personal. Finally, Jack discovered that Anatol had a hidden phone and used Anatol's fingerprint to access it. On the phone, Jack found emails from Anatol under a fake name regarding payment for delivery of a shipment that night from the Southhampton Docks on the freighter Letitcia. Jack realizes that this shipment is Cheng and is able to capture and kill him, but not before using proof of his survival to stop the war Cheng and Anatol tried to instigate. Background information and notes * Anatol's removal of the shard of glass from his neck may simply have been an instinctive attempt to mitigate pain, or it may have been a conscious attempt at hastening his own death. He cursed Jack and chose death before surrendering details of Cheng's whereabouts. * Due to the timing of Anatol's men attacking, Jack realized that he and Cheng were working together. However, the timing was only coincidental as Mark Boudreau had just given Anatol the information his men needed to hunt Jack down in the field and was unaware that Anatol wanted anything more than the chance to extradite Jack to Russia. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 9 characters Category:Day 9 antagonists Category:Russian government officials Category:Sino-American war crisis conspirators Category:Masterminds Category:Deceased characters